


Reigning in the Almyran

by MoonlitLotus22



Series: A Sky of Falling Stars [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Political maneuvering that was solved by using penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLotus22/pseuds/MoonlitLotus22
Summary: Cassidy Skye Fraldarius is the Hero of Fraldraius, impure in her ways and a hero to the public. However, men from the shadows aim to reign her in for their own uses.
Relationships: Gigatiyus von Aegir/Cassidy Skye Fraldraius, Julius von Riegan/Cassidy Skye Fraldarius
Series: A Sky of Falling Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030299





	Reigning in the Almyran

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any sort of dubcon/non-con writing, so if it seems off, that would be the reason why. Once again, this is a fanfic based on characters in a Fire Emblem: Three Houses roleplay.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!  
> -MoonlitLotus22

The day was normally full of pride and joy. After all, all imperative events happened under the sun. They were under its glory, eternally, and known to all under the epics and tales that man continues. Yet, in the darkness, caused by the light itself, the greatest of conquests and the most expert of moves are made. In the land of Fodlan, there are two grand powers that were once universally recognized. The Dukes of the land, so to speak, second only to the Kings and their immediate families. In the Leicester Alliance, once stood Julius, the firstborn of House Riegan. In the Adrestian Empire once stood Gigatiyus von Aegir, the pinnacle of man, so to speak. Their dreams warped their desires and results, eventually ending with the most prosperous reigns with the saddest of tragedies.

Gigatiyus von Aegir was said to be imprisoned by the Archbishop, lady Gardenia, of the Central Church, as he committed a heresy and was sent for his trial. To the world above, he was understood to be dead. To the underworld, the Abyss, with those who slither in the dark, he was recognized as their king, their leader, and remained happily in those lands. Julius von Riegan, on the other hand, was eventually stripped of his power by means of his younger sister, Elena von Riegan, who staged a coup and affirmed herself by using her Major Crest of Riegan, marriage, and children with Kundala of Almyra. No sane man would remain with that big a threat in their land, so Julius departed for greener pastures, a land where he could remain safe.

Out of these important dukes, there was one of Fodlan’s Holy Kingdom of Faerghus that was an inspirational figure to all in the Kingdom. Cassidy Skye Fraldraius, Duchess of Fraldarius, the second-most important House of Faerghus’ Holy Kingdom, the first being the House of Faerghus himself: Blaiddyd. Her heritage caused many problems for her parents, her mother of an Almyran descent and father of Faerghus’ own, the father was eventually sent out, and never returned. Her mother, however, died a death from age and unfortunate circumstance. Now, Cassidy reigned alone, having to be the parent to her siblings of Lilly and Dylan Fraldarius.

One could say that this was a bad outcome, or an unfortunate one at that. Alas, that all depends on perspective. To the retired Dukes, as they met under the grounds of the Garrag Mach Monastery, this would be the greatest of times and the most opportune moment to strike.

“You wish to take over House Fraldarius?” Julius asked. There was a meeting in the underground lands, with none other than Gigatiyus von Aegir, clothed in nothing but grand, perfectly red-and-black colored robes and armor fit for a god underneath. Julius himself wore his normal Duke clothing, given that Elena was not a man, and their fashion sense was completely polar. The two were in the Shadow Library, in which the others therein were tossed out or blocked from entering via guards.

“Of course.” Gigatiyus spoke through his monstrous form. Despite their similarities in position, their heights and ages were horribly different. Gigatiyus stood at a shocking 6’10’’, with Julius being about 6’1’’; Gigatiyus was the younger of the two, being about 42 years old, and Julius being about 72 years strong in life.

“How would you tear it from the woman? She is a strong one, isn’t she?”

“It makes sense that you would fear a woman.” A small laugh escaped from Gigatiyus’ lips, his smile showing more and more teeth as it was allowed to exist.

No matter how human he seemed, Julius knew Gigatiyus was anything but. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Man fears what can harm. So, I ask again: how will you overcome her?”

“There are multiple ways to dominate the Duchess of Fraldarius. Holding her siblings hostage would be hard, but effective.”  
“You give her incentive to rebel in any minute way possible.” Julius shook his head. “It is too risky.”

“Oh?” Gigatiyus leaned towards Julius, his smile fading. “Pray tell, what in this business is without risk?”

“None. But, the existence of risk does not allow for taking its grandest amount. It is better to go for her herself.”

“So, I am to play to the whims of a woman? Detestable. I would rather pilfer her heirlooms and force her into submission.”

“Force…? Ah.. That might… Hmm…” Julius returned to thinking, wondering on that detail. However, that detail also reached Gigatiyus, and the demon grinned without remorse.

“Aheheheheh…” A cruel giggle escaped from his foul lips, his eyes glowing with lust and malice in the darkness. “I can fully-well drop pretenses and push her to her wits’ end.”

“By rape? Wouldn’t that be riskier?”

“Not if done correctly. It is not my first time dominating a mere woman, it will not be my last. If I were to take her, however, I would need a helper in case the siblings arrive. I do not want to kill them, but I fear they are too weak to even take my most basic of attacks.”

Julius sighed. Gigatiyus, to him, was nothing more than hot air, but the two could use Warp – a Faith-based spell that allowed for instantaneous travel – should something go awry. At least, Julius was better with his magic; after all, it’s all he could use at that age. “You shouldn’t let pride rule you. One move is all it needs, and you’ll find yourself bested.”

“Spare me that incessant addition. Will you join me or not?”

“Your plan is to rape Cassidy Skye Fraldarius into obeying you.” He looked almost amazed Gigatiyus was actually serious. The two did not know each other for long, it seemed.

To that, Gigatiyus would sigh. “Do you not know how to win over a man or woman? You are to conquer them utterly – mind, body, and soul. I would rather not with men, as women I have made beg, cry, and scream.”

“That would be bad for the mission, wouldn’t it? To make her loud would be inviting your downfall. Guards and men afar would run to her.”

“I know that, you old fool. That is why the area will be easier on us than her. Her estate has too many eyes and ears during the day, yet during the night there is one place I know that would be open for proving her place.”

“Would it be a garden, or some romantic trip to a bakery?”

“The more you add on things like that, the more I wonder if you’ve ever ruled Riegan truly or if your sister controlled you from your crotch and tossed you out when you became eternally limp.”

“Is everything about sex with you?” Truth be told, Julius could foresee the answer. A resounding Yes! would probably be the answer.

“Everything is about sex.” He began, his grin returning itself to his face and his demonic voice proving his point. “Aside from sex itself, of course. Sex is about power. If you are dominant in the bed, then you remain dominant in the other’s life. If you are submissive, then that shall be your role as well.”

“Really? ‘Everything is about sex, aside from sex, for sex is about power’ is your reason for such immense lust?”

“I desire only the Archbishop. All others are a means to an end. Now, on the location… It would be best if it were where she could get her fight out, but not too horribly. Perhaps her own room could be where the act itself happens, but I wish to defeat her in her own domain.”

“I see. I could put most of the House to sleep or paralysis if they come around, but it would be a little hard to convince---”

“I released the black dragon, Eskhatos, merely weeks ago. She will not scream should I make such clear to her.”

Julius paused. Gigatiyus was really taking a gamble for seemingly the reason of just making sure one House didn’t interfere. He seemed to either go the whole mile or not try anything at all, huh. Julius sighed, eventually giving up on the whole charade, and simply nodding his head. “Right, right. I will depart to the House as well and deter those that come too close. But, should I be overwhelmed, I will vanish, and you will be left to your devices.”

“My devices would be to slaughter the House and push the blame to Eskhatos. But, that’s neither here nor there. Let us be off, Riegan. We have a woman to claim.” Gigatiyus vanished in the night, leaving Julius to think to himself.

Of course, the man gave a deep breath again, trying to keep himself under control. Not of anything bad, rather Julius sometimes needed to laugh at how Gigatiyus was acting. It felt so dramatic, so extra, and he couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle when Gigatiyus would go on such long talks or affirm his own dominance in an area he likely never heard of.

Julius vanished with the wind, not allowing any to see where he would go. His magic made it clear with a blinding light, only then for it to be swallowed by darkness, that he had left.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was a comforting thing for Cassidy. Inasmuch as she loved the day and her time to train, it made her feel as if there were chances to prove herself, in a sense. In the night, villains would strike. In the night, man would challenge each other, and in night he would toss himself upon her, and she was able to bathe in their destruction.

An attitude of destruction was not what Cassidy reviled in, however. It was the love for affirmation. Her strength was proven twofold for every victory, her reign was confirmed to be legitimate and true. It showed she could protect her siblings and House, that her mother and father could look from the stars and nod happily in their pride for their daughter.

The halls of Fraldarius were quiet. Understandable, as not many men were about. Most had fallen to slumber, either a night-guard or somesuch would be awake or Cassidy herself would be on night-duty for some hours before eventually getting a chance to sleep. As she made the rounds about her land, she would notice a glint that began to follow her. 

The glint was born from moonlight, with Cassidy’s caramel skin radiating that light back to the source. She did not seem to appear like a House leader when most saw her; in fact, she seemed to be more like a villager, yet that appearance deceived all who took her lightly. When she aimed to get a closer look to the glint’s source, she clicked her tongue.

“Identify yourself.” Short and simple, just as she liked it. Her words were full of authority, attention given to the man walking to her. This man, however, was taller than all others she had ever seen. 

He snapped his fingers and lit up the room with a glorious blaze. The man appeared to be no more than Gigatiyus, pridefully glaring down to Cassidy with the grin of a devil. His pale, long hair descended to his shoulders, and his robes made him look much more like a Dark Sage than anything else. Bone-like armor hid in the shadows of his robes. “You should know who I am, woman.”

Woman? Well, that was rather rude. With her hair tied in a lovely braid, letting it descend to her hips, and her mostly-shirtless top (save for her sleeves and covered breasts, of course, she couldn’t be misunderstood to be just a woman, especially in the House. Unfortunately, some people liked to play that game. 

She gave a sigh. “Call me ‘woman’ one more time.” She reached for her bow, focusing it on Gigatiyus, and tearing out an arrow for proof of concept. The concept of her ripping his head off with an arrow. “I am Cassidy Skye Fraldarius. It’s rude to just walk into the House of a Duchess, isn’t it? Who invited you?”

“I have always been invited, little Cassidy.” Gigatiyus walked towards her with reckless abandon, each step sounding more powerful than the last. “After all, I am Duke Aegir. Gigatiyus von Aegir.”

She froze. Wasn’t he the guy who slaughtered Knights of Seiros? What – how did he get here? “...You’ve got a lot of nerve coming to my House. Care to tell me why, or should my arrow take you to the Heavens and you tell the Goddess how you got there?”

“Penetration will not be on my end, little one. It will be on yours.” Gigatiyus would snap his fingers once again, leaving his cape to vanish in the wind as well. It seemingly burned away instantly, leaving him with nothing but armor born from the bones of an unknown source. They pulsed with red, and even his lance glowed that unholy color. It seemed that the clothing hid his armaments. 

Cassidy began to raise her voice, only for Gigatiyus to silence her with a decree. “Do not bother calling guards, woman. Otherwise the Dragon will attack once again.”

Her eyes went wide. Eskhatos? Attacking on command? He’s already unstoppable, why would… “Very well.” She stated, aiming her bow then for his neck. “Are you here to give a monologue about your position with Eskhatos? Or your station, maybe?”

“I am here to simply conquer you.” He laughed, grabbing his lance and point it towards her. “In battle. This is where man’s right to live is understood.”

“I like how you think, but not the reasons behind it.” She sighed. “So, we’re fighting? Well, easy enough I suppose.” Firing an arrow, Cassidy gave no time for Gigatiyus to prepare.

Yet, it didn’t matter. Gigatiyus would have a magical shield of some sort spawn to take the arrow, effortlessly shrugging it off. With that, he began to laugh. “Oh, lady. You have no idea the ease of this battle.”

And the two went at it, Cassidy taking out another arrow and aim, and Gigatiyus marching towards her, preparing for her to come to an end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…The battle was not long. Cassidy, as strong as she was, couldn’t land too firm a blow. Her arrows were either tossed aside or sprawled out on the ground, with Gigatiyus’ armor showing no signs of harm. She had pulled every trick she had, even taking the Aegis Shield from a hidden location in the room and using it in combat wasn’t enough. Gigatiyus seemingly had more than enough firepower to overcome everything, even the defensive powers of the Shield itself.

Now, their differences were made clear. Gigatiyus was clearly not human. He stood as a monster would, on its hind legs, with fangs out and ready to claim his prey. Cassidy was more on the prey’s end, on the ground with her bow snapped and arrows tossed around. Her clothing was ripped in multiple places, leaving her sleeves to be opened, and her jeans on by only a thread.

“…You… What are you…? The Aegis Shield is born from things like Eskhatos… So… Why are you…”

“You misunderstand. I am the pinnacle of mankind and Nabatea.” He marched before Cassidy, his foot then stepping on her right arm. “Your expert hand. It will be useless for this. However—”

“What do you think you’re doing, Aegir?” Julius walked from the halls to the main room, surprised at what he was seeing. “You cannot harm her like that! Such an excuse will be hard to conjure!”

Gigatiyus halted his pressure on her arm, leaving him to move away from the woman. Instead, Julius would pick up Cassidy, with her being too tired to fight it. Rather, she would look almost confused towards Julius, expressing whatever rebellion she could. “…So who are you… You weird…”

“My identity is unnecessary.” He would turn towards her room, referencing for Gigatiyus to follow. “Lord Aegir. Perhaps it’s time for this plan’s realization?”

Gigatiyus laughed, walking with Julius to Cassidy’s room. “Perfect. How about the other guards? Were they annihilated?”

“No. They are merely asleep. I am a gentleman, not a monster.”

“It is true, whatever man cannot understand is labeled a monster. Me and the poor Archbishop suffer that same fate, how unfortunate.”

“You are nothing like that woman. Let’s just get this done.”

“Calm yourself, Julius. You ruin the mood.” He then took Cassidy from Julius, hoisting her over his shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two would make their way to Cassidy’s room. When they did, they were sure to silence their steps and make the House silent as it normally were during the night. Gigatiyus tossed Cassidy onto the bed, Julius locking the door and using his magic to establish a barrier.

“With this, Aegir, noise is suppressed. You may do as you please.”  
Gigatiyus would look down to the tired woman, Cassidy herself showing a face of pure anger.

“Do you think that you’ll get away with this…? You can take whatever you want, but, if I am left alive… I will burn you down with every… Every single asset I have…” She would’ve continued speaking, but Gigatiyus began to take off his armor and clothing. It was clear that she would be violated tonight.

“Do not fear, little Cassidy. It is not improper to take someone.”

Julius simply shook his head. This was too amoral. “Gigatiyus. I have one demand to make with her.”

“Oh? What would that be? Do you wish to turn her to a ragdoll?”

“No. I will… Prepare her for you.”

“Hm? Women do not need prepared, for they simply take what I put in them.”

“Gigatiyus, did you not say that with Aloysia?”

He remembered Aloysia fondly. He took her, the random maiden of a village, and tried to have his way with her, only for her to faint upon penetration. “…Prepare her quickly.” Gigatiyus stated, sitting down near the bed. He was almost completely undressed, his only clothing that blocked his nudity being his underwear.

Julius nodded, leaving his clothing on, and walking towards Cassidy. She was too tired to move in resistance, but he would eventually lean to her ear.

“I will not allow you to suffer, at least too much during this. I cannot mitigate everything, but I ask that you offer mercy.”

Cassidy returned him a confused look, with Julius elaborating as he began to undo her pants.

“A woman’s body is my expert field.” He gave a small chuckle, raising fully above her. “My wife was with me for 40 years, after all. Such cannot happen without skill in hands and thrusts.”

She gave a sigh. She couldn’t fight it, but if he were offering to make it her while… Wait, what about her purity?

“And do not worry on the additional. I am known for my faith magic – masking this is not impossible.”

She sighed in relief. At least she could fulfill her requirement as a noble to continue the bloodline. Julius began by fully taking off Cassidy’s clothing. Her top black jacket and jeans were removed slowly and softly, in sharp contrast to what she expected given Gigatiyus’ ruthlessness. 

Julius applied some healing magic to Cassidy’s body, letting her nerves relax and bringing her to her senses fully. She could actually move a little bit, but she still needed rest. Thankfully, Julius’ touch was more than soothing to the body.

His skin was milky white, hers was caramel, and they mixed rather beautifully in Julius’ mind. If he wasn’t as old as he was in truth, he would’ve probably gone after Cassidy in a more romantic fashion, but Gigatiyus did force his hand with this.

Her breasts were left in the open, her dark areola and nipples tasting the cold air and stiffening up. Julius began by preparing her, just as he said he would. His fingers danced around her areola, his right hand on her left breast, with his lips touching near her neck. The atmosphere wasn’t the best, given that there was a demon-made-man not some feet away, yet the sensation of her body’s restoration and her sensitive spot made Gigatiyus all but vanish. 

Each little stroke and fingernail pinching her nipples was a jolt of electricity up her body and straight to her brain. The pleasure from the healing did a large sum of the work, her breasts were also not expecting to feel such caresses. As Julius grabbed at her breasts and nibbled at her neck, he began to whisper to her.

“It is a wonder how you are without many suitors. You are powerful enough to stand against him, even now, and wondrous to the eye. I consider myself lucky merely touching this lovely body of yours.”

Sweet nothings were stimuli on their own, causing Cassidy to fall more into the mood as she slowly surrendered her body. The tiredness she felt from earlier was piling on, but the stimulation from just her nipples and neck was more than enough to cause her to tense. Her legs began to squeeze together, as if hiding something embarrassing, only for Julius to ensure it was known to him.

He moved his left hand down her stomach, lightly patting and circling the area of her womb. The more Julius cared for her body and gave it that healing touch, the more Cassidy fell into pleasure. Her mind was slowly going white. Each nipple flick, each areola pinch, and each kiss on her neck and face caused her eyes to roll up to her head and her legs began to spasm.

His left hand descended further into her nether regions, eventually reaching the wet fold that decreed Cassidy as a woman. Gigatiyus eventually rose, only for Julius to break away from kissing Cassidy’s neck and look to him.

“Give it a minute longer, Lord Aegir. She is still being prepared.”

He turned back to Cassidy, her eyes now back to Julius. Due to looking back to Aegir, he had to stop in case Gigatiyus did anything. Her eyes screamed one message, a frown making it more blatant: “I didn’t say stop.”  
Julius was not one for enjoying the circumstances of life, but he did want to at least help Cassidy enjoy her predicament. His left hand met her clitoris but found that there was a lot of skin around it. With some finger work, rubbing her lips in a circular motion, her clitoris was unhooded, and she felt it. Where a jolt was merely her nipples or neck being claimed, her tiredness and the slow, yet methodical healing magic helped her body recognize that the clitoris being touched was akin to a lightning bolt in power.

She finally regained control of her body, and the orgasm Julius handed Cassidy was unlike any other she had before. One couldn’t deny, she had masturbated in the past – yet it was nothing in comparison to this. The shock sent her mind utterly white, her eyes screamed in passion, and her voice was found once again, shooting from her tiredness, for her to merely yell out a primal, guttural moan. 

It took Cassidy a good ten or so seconds to recover from the orgasm, her sensitivity still rising before Gigatiyus would rise and make himself known.

“Move aside, Riegan. This is where my prowess is needed.”

“Be sure that you provide her actual pleasure, Aegir.”

“She will be crying my name in a few moments.”

Cassidy was far more than wet enough to take Gigatiyus, but it didn’t stop her from looking at his member and freezing for a new reason.

“Wh- what the hell?!” Were her first words. “That’s too big! I’m not here to die, I’m not even—”

“Relax, Cassidy. Please.” Julius asked as he held her hands down, only then to move to her side, Gigatiyus to her front. When Gigatiyus would direct his penis to her opening, Cassidy would be kissed by Julius on the lips. It was surprising to understand Julius being anything over 28, maybe 30. He felt just too young to be this calm and methodical.

Yet, when the kiss broke, Gigatiyus would be seen glaring down to her. When she looked back, that was clear. His penis was a terrifying 7.4 inches long. Given their height difference of over a foot, Cassidy began to internally fear for her safety. However, Julius began to calm her by giving little kisses on her neck and attention to her breasts, with Gigatiyus’ head eventually breaking into her.

Cassidy was a virgin up until that point. Gigatiyus penetrating her had snapped her body to reality, out of the pleasure, to reveal that she was bleeding. Her hymen was broken, and her purity was snatched. Yet, in this moment, she found herself returned to the water of pleasure by Julius playing with her clitoris as Gigatiyus began to ravage her.

Gigatiyus didn’t even look to Cassidy when he thrust into her, rather he pulled an image of another woman out and began to lustfully eye the image. Julius sighed internally, thinking Gigatiyus’ affection for Gardenia was a little concerning, but he didn’t have time to worry.

Cassidy couldn’t feel her lower body for a split second. Had Julius not stroked her clitoris and provided her body with enough stimulation from her breasts and neck, she would’ve fainted on the spot. But, now that her body adapted to the dick shoved into her, and the hands all over her, she could finally feel true pleasure from this primal act.

Each thrust opened Cassidy more, and each opening caused her to yelp. Yet, each time she shouted or moaned, Julius would use his magic to calm her down, yet allow her mind to run and provide her all the stimulation she needed. Eventually, her body began to run off of the pleasure she gained from below – the sheer size of Gigatiyus’ cock was enough to rub against her clitoris enough to overwhelm the rest of her. 

When it got to that stage, Julius broke away from Cassidy, and handed her off to Gigatiyus. When Gigatiyus realized he could finally do as he wished, he put down the image of Gardenia and laid it next to Cassidy, then grabbing and forcing Cassidy against a wall. As she was pinned against that wall, her legs were flung around Gigatiyus’ hips, the man pumping his shaft into her with his eyes shut.

Her back rubbed against her own room walls, and her body could not longer discern the origin of her pleasure aside from her vagina. Her breasts were left to bounce and be unattended as she was merely fucked against the wall like a common woman of Gigatiyus’, without mercy nor reservations. Each thrust forced her further into the air, with her walls eventually closing in more on the dick that rampaged against her insides.

Yet, when Gigatiyus wanted to orgasm, he decided to tear himself out from her and tossed her back onto the bed, leaving her unfulfilled. Instead, he took the image of Gardenia out and gave himself the remaining stimulation needed to ejaculate over the face of his beloved. When Cassidy was visibly frustrated that she was left unattended to, Julius would take her instead.

“Do not worr—”

“I don’t want to hear words, give me results.”

Their exchange was short as Julius penetrated Cassidy, leaving him to sink his teeth into her shoulder and prod at her body with his hands. The pleasure she felt from Gigatiyus’ dick was immense, and while Julius’ was certainly not that length, his care to her body was more than enough to keep her going. Dare she say it, the hands against her breasts, the methodical thrusts, not a rampaging bull’s, but a man’s, and the stimulation provided to her clitoris, all as she was laid on the bed, claimed like a proper woman, was enough to send her off the deep end.

Her mind would flood white once again, just as Julius would eventually reach his orgasm as well. It seemed he was a little low on the stamina end, but he didn’t mind it so long as Cassidy’s experience was well. Yet, when her mind screeched to a white halt, Cassidy screamed once again, crying out for the Goddess as her body spasmed. Her legs kicked around, and she shook her head constantly, crying out louder and louder, leaving Julius to silence her by a kiss and fill her with his semen.

Truth be told, Gigatiyus came a hefty amount on Gardenia’s image, but the semen from Julius certainly reached her womb and marked her completely. Cassidy, on the other hand, was left on the bed, staring into the ceiling. This sort of pleasure was something she could be hooked to – for good reason, it practically ripped away her soul and bathed her in the river of pleasure and adoration.

Cassidy couldn’t tell what Julius and Gigatiyus were saying, however they were quickly getting ready to warp, it seemed. She would eventually close her eyes, letting tiredness overtake her.

By the time Cassidy woke up, the sun was already in the middle of the sky, and her clothing was fully repaired and on her.

“...What? Was it all just…” She took her blankets off and peered towards her vagina. Sure enough, there was a pure and evident wet spot on her panties, proving it might’ve been an erotic dream.

“…How strange. But… Man, that dream leaves me a little frustrated.” She sighed, shaking her head and getting up. Normal workdays demanded she deal with that sexual frustration and wait for her opportune moment to strike. When she got her proper clothing on and arrived to the House’s main room, she was going to get work done.

Then she realized that all of the paperwork wasn’t on her desk anymore. She turned towards the door and gave a small holler.

“Dylan! Where’d my paperwork go? Did you or Lilly take it?”

All she got back in return was Dylan yelling back, “Why would I touch paperwork? I hate it!” Lilly must’ve been out, it seemed.

“Well.” She clicked her tongue, walking back out of the House’s main room and towards her own. The wetness in her crotch grew for some reason, as if she were expecting something. But, what could…

“Ah, my apologies.” A familiar voice said as he bumped into Cassidy. She shook her head.

“It’s not a prob….” She looked up and saw a familiar face, that of Julius’.

“Ah, good. Should I help you solve yours, then?”

She felt a little guilty seeing the glint of lust in his eyes, as she figured that – this time – she was its origin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
